


When Can I See You? (Vanoo Valentine's Day Special)

by Animator2B



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B





	1. When Can I See You?

     It wasn't perfect. Long distance relationships never were. But it was something that he cherished none the least. Brock rubbed his tired eyes before moving his empty plate aside. There were plenty of times where he wished that they lived closer together. He always imagined what it would be like to take Evan out on a proper date. To go to a nice restaurant and eat dinner together in person. Instead he was sitting in front of his computer watching Vanoss messily eat another slice of pizza after finishing some leftover spaghetti himself. Three years and this was all their dates were. They tried to set meet ups. But something would always happen. Evan would be too busy. Then Brock would be too busy. And the times that they got to see each other at events were very short. Even if they were sweet. But it never felt like enough. Brock always yearned for more. Even to the point where Evan was late for a panel at Pax once because Brock wouldn't let him get out of bed. Not his proudest moment. And he'd often felt bad for acting so childish. But those couple hours laying lazily in bed and talking were so nice. A burp in his headphones brought Brock out of his thoughts and he looked up at Evan, whom was covering his mouth. "Sorry, that one snuck up on me." Brock chuckled, "You're fine. Just surprised me." Evan smiled sweetly before grabbing another slice of pizza. "Wait- Ev. I want to talk to you about something." Evan looked at the slice of pizza as if he was a starving man, but he put it back down, "What's up?" Brock cleared his throat, "Well, Valentine's day is coming up and... I was just wondering if you'll be free to do... Something. Together... In person." Evan hesitated to answer. Eventually he said, "Actually... I have something special planned." Brock was both disappointed and intrigued. Mostly intrigued as his mind began to concoct ideas as to what the Canadian had planned. And the way he said that... Brock smiled, feeling his cheeks warm up, "Is that so?" Evan nodded, "Yep, but it's a surprise. So no questions!"

"Well, you can't hang a carrot in front of me and not expect me to bite!" Evan blinked a couple times, "I thought you hated carrots." Brock chuckled, "You know what I mean." Evan feigned ignorance, "What do you mean?" Brock rolled his eyes, "Oh haha." Evan finally broke and let out a breathless laugh before picking the slice of pizza back up, "So, how was your day MooMoo?" Brock was never quite sure how to react to that pet name. Part of him liked it, but another really didn't. So he ignored it and answered the question, "Played some Fortnight with Tyler, Marcel, and Brian." Evan swallowed before asking, "For videos or for fun?"

"A little of both. Recorded a couple rounds then played another just for fun." Evan yawned, "Ah, okay. I played some Gmod for vids today." Which was not a shock. At all. Brock nodded then looked at the time, "Shoot! It's past midnight where you are isn't it?" Evan nodded, "Yep, but its fine. I'm willing to stay up." Brock didn't notice before, but he could hear Vanoss' voice grow a little deeper and slower with a drowsy tone. Feeling a bit bad he said, "Go to bed Ev. When can talk in the morning." Evan frowned, "I won't have time tomorrow. I have so much shit to do that I won't even have time for lunch." Frustration was a rare thing to be heard in the Canadian's voice. So rare that Brock was caught a little off guard, even if it was faint. But it was clear that Evan was not looking forward to the day ahead of him. Feeling concerned Brock said...

              [1\. “So go to sleep, Ev. You need to rest.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31560075)                                             [2\. “So lay in bed, Ev. We'll chat for a little longer.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31637718)


	2. 1. "So Go to Sleep, Ev. You Need to Rest"

Evan looked disheartened. It was clear that Evan wanted to spend more time with Brock, but if Evan did have a lot to be done tomorrow Brock wanted him to be well rested. It would be even more infuriating if he was half asleep while dealing with everything. In a sweet and caring voice Brock said, "Go to sleep, Ev. We'll always have a chance to talk." Evan sighed, "Fine, fine. Goodnight MooMoo."

"Goodnight Ev. Talk to you later." Evan responded with a sad, "Yeah." Before logging off. Brock frowned. Did Vanoss really think that they wouldn't have a chance to talk? They always made the time. It was much easier to set up than face-to-face meet ups. He pushed the thought aside and hoped that Evan would have a good day. Even if it was a busy one. That's when he thought about Valentine's Day again. Evan has something special planned. Maybe he should think of something too. To surprise him. But what to do? The possibilities we're endless, but depending on what Evan's surprise is it could ruin everything. That thought made Brock a little paranoid. It could so easily go wrong. Hmm... What to do? Maybe Brock should...

                                                                 

                            [1.Make a surprise visit to Evan's house.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31548573)                                                      [2.Make a homemade owl statue.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31559934)


	3. 2. "So Lay in Bed, Ev. We'll Chat for a Little Longer."

Evan smiled, “Okay. Just give me one second.” While Brock waited for Evan to get changed he thought more about what Evan had planned. What was going on in that mischievous mind of his?

     A week passed with little to no changes and the day finally came. Valentine's Day. After eating a quick breakfast Brock eagerly sent a 'Happy Valentine's Day <3' to Evan. Excited to see what the surprise was Brock closely watched his phone. Tapping his foot to a song he faintly remembered. Eventually it buzzed and Brock practically lunged at it, but was heartbroken by the message. 'Happy Valentine's Day MooMoo <3 Sorry I can't really text much today got a lot of work to do today.' Brock frowned. 'But we always at least talk on Valentine's day. :('

'I know. I'm so sorry. But don't worry we'll talk soon.' Brock sighed, feeling distraught. The cheesy romantic side of him being crushed by the news. Evan always made time to at least talk on Valentine's... Why not this year? He set his phone back down. Maybe he was busy preparing the surprise? Yeah, that's exactly what he's doing! Of course! Brock smiled to himself. That has to be it. So, he had to be patience. In order to distract himself from thinking too much about it and getting so excited he started doing house chores. Cleaning up the bathroom, kitchen, and such; making everything spotless. While wiping down the counters in the kitchen his phone went off. He quickly dropped what he was doing and ran towards it. He answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, MooMoo~ How’s your day going?”

“Eh… It’s alright… Wish we could talk more, though.”

“I know… I do too.” Brock was distracted for a moment because of his door bell ringing in the middle of Evan’s sentence. He mentally argued with himself on whether he should answer it or not, but quickly decided not to. It usually wasn’t anyone too important and if it was they’d continue ringing. “I mean… It seems like you have time right now. Why not talk now?” Evan hesitated to answer, “I actually don’t have much time until I have to hang up.” Brock frowned, ignoring the door bell again, “Really?” Evan sighed, “Yeah… I’m just waiting for a door to open at the moment. Once it’s opened I have to hang up.” The door bell rung again. Hang on… Waiting for a door? Brock looked at the door just as the bell rang again. Could he? Is he? “Ooh.” He stood up and walked towards to the door. “Yep, just waiting.” Brock swung open the door and…

                                        [1\. Was greeted by a cake.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31615491)                                             [2\. Was greeted by a bouquet.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31622205)


	4. When Can I See You?

Yeah. That sounds like a good plan. There's even still plenty of time to plan. Brock smiled to himself as he imagined the expression on Evan's face and how happy he would be. It was decided. He was going to visit Evan.

     After a week of planning the day had finally came. Valentine's Day. Brock yawned before looking out the airplane window. He decided to get on a late flight the day before so that him and Evan could spend the whole day together. Going to where ever Vanoss wanted. Brock wouldn't mind and Evan did know the area better than himself anyway. Once the plane landed he grabbed his bags and exited the plane. He sent a quick 'Happy Valentine's day! <3' to Evan before making his way out of the airport. As he got outside he got a response, 'Happy Valentine's day MooMoo can't really talk much today' Brock stopped in his tracks. 'Why?' He felt panic starting to set. Oh no, will Evan be too busy today? No, he can't be. He had something planned too. He has to have some sort of free time. Brock took a deep breath as he looked for his ride. It'll be fine, he told himself. Him and Evan are going to have a perfect day. Nothing will ruin today. On the way to Vanoss' house he waited for a response to his text. Sitting in the back of the taxi, watching the buildings go by and picking at hang nails. Knowing that was his anxious habit he tried to focus his mind on the date. How him and Evan were going to have a fun and romantic date. And how at the end of the day they'll spend the rest of the night cuddling and possibly taking things a step further... His face flushed red and he started to pick at his hang nails again. Maybe that was a bit too much to hope for. After all Evan may not be in the mood when Brock shows up at his doorstep… Wait, what if Evan didn’t want Brock to just randomly show up on his door step? Would it be unappealing? Not romantic in his eyes? Would he see as a clingy and needed move? Brock’s muscles tensed up as nerves finally settled in, his brain now thinking of every single thing that could go wrong and ruin the whole thing. What made it worst was that Evan still hadn’t responded to his text. Of course he’s busy! Why wouldn’t he be?! Oh, even on Valentine’s Day they won’t be able to spend a moment together even when they were in the same city! His heart was beating frantically as the taxi pulled to a stop. “Here’s your stop that’ll be 10 bucks.” He just numbly nodded and paid the driver, not remembering to grab his change as he exited out of the car. He looked down the street, where Evan’s house was. He didn’t want to be dropped off right in front of the house because curious eyes could have spotted him and the surprise would have ruined it. But now he wished he hadn’t. Now he was stuck with walking with his own anxious thoughts. With every step the more cluttered his mind became. He bit his tongue repeating that it would be alright in his mind to try and drive the anxious thoughts away. It partially worked. When he stood in front of Evan’s door he felt more confident that he did in the taxi, but not by much. Before he could manage up the courage to ring the door bell his phone went off. Throwing his mind off. He frantically went to grab his phone and nearly dropped it the process. It was Evan’s response. ‘Yeah, sorry. I was really busy. How’s has your day been?’ Brock looked at the door bell. Should he just ring it and get it over with or set it up? Hmm… ‘It’s okay… Wish I could talk to you though.’ Brock anxiously nibbled on his bottom lip, just a few more seconds. ‘I know I wish I could talk to you too <3’ Now’s the chance. He typed the message and hit send just as another came in. His heart dropped. Both messages said the same thing. ‘How about you open your door?’ Brock leaned his head against the door as he stared at the message. Another popped up soon afterwards. ‘Wait, are you at my door?’ Brock turned his back to the door and slide down into a sitting position. ‘yeah’ He ruined it. He ruined Evan’s surprise! He banged the back of his head against the door a couple times before his phone began to ring. Of course it was Evan who was calling him. He slowly answered, “Hey.”

“Hey Brock… So… This is awkward.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For ruining your surprise… After you mentioned that you had one I started to plan one myself and… Now we’re just back where we started.” Evan was quite for a few moments and in the silence Brock could hear his heart shatter. “Its okay, Brock. It happens… It is funny how both of us wanted to see each other so badly.” Brock chuckled, “Yeah, it kinda is.”

“You know what? I’m going to go hop back onto the plane right now.”

“Really?”

“Yep, we are going to spend today together in some way… Even if I will be super tired after the ride.” Brock smiled, “Okay… I’ll be waiting.”

“See you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**You got the: Oops Ending**

Evan got home just fine, but he was super exhausted from the long trip. Brock made it his mission to care for the Canadian, but this wasn’t exactly what Brock had in mind for Valentine’s Day… But it’s better than nothing.

You choices did not have a bad effect on Evan and Brock’s relationship, but you didn’t make it better either. Oh well, at least a funny story can come out of this. Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31637877) to comment what ending you got and see what others got.


	5. 2. Make a Owl Statue

Would that be too cheesy? Would it even look good? What should he make it out of? So many questions and so little time. But Brock was determined to see this idea through and make the best owl statue he could!

     After a week of working the day had finally came. Valentine's Day. And Brock was kinda panicking. The statue was no where close to being done! And to make it worst, it was the crappiest thing Moo has ever seen. It didn’t even resemble an owl in any way! Frustrated he banged his fist against the table and growled. Mumbling about how this was a stupid plan. This wasn’t going to impress Evan! Not even in the slightest! He sighed and knocked the small wooden figure over. Staring at it in disappointment. That’s when his phone buzzed. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day! <3 Surprised you haven’t sent me a text yet today. What’s up?’ Brock took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so that he doesn’t unintentionally direct his anger towards Evan. ‘Sorry, just working on something that’s driving me crazy. Happy Valentine’s Day <3 Love you’

‘Love you too. Sorry that you’re having problems.’

‘It’s fine I’ll deal’

‘Okay btw can’t really talk much today-‘ Brock stopped reading the message. Can’t… Talk? He’s planned a surprise for today and now he can’t even talk? Growing a little angry Brock huffed and continued reading the message. ‘I’m sorry. Been kinda hectic today.’ Brock had to take another deep breath before responding. ‘It’s fine. Things happen.’ And left it at that. Well, that’s just great. This day has started off pretty sour. All because of this stupid statue! He bit his tongue. No, it’s okay. Just got to work harder. Maybe it’s salvageable? Who knows? He just hoped that Evan would appreciate it even if it wasn’t a perfect sculpture. Heck he may even appreciate it just because Brock put in so much work to impress him. The thought brought a smile to his face. Yeah, of course he would. Feeling refueled with determination Brock picked up the statue and continued to work on it. Hours flying by without him really noticing and before he knew it, it was past noon. He stood up, stretched, and looked at his creation… Well… It was better than it was before he started. Humming to himself he picked it up and rotated it in his hands, thinking of how to improve it. His thoughts were interrupted by a buzz. A new message from Evan! ‘How’s your day going?’ Brock smiled. Evan must’ve gotten a moment to himself. ‘It’s better than this morning. Still dealing with the thing.’

‘Oh? Mind telling me what it is then? Didn’t expect it to take half the day.’

‘Nope, it’s a secret.’

‘Now I’m really interested~’ Brock chuckled to himself. ‘I’m still not going to tell you’

‘Aw, oh well. Miss talking to you btw.’ Brock smiled. ‘Miss talking to you to.’

‘Reeeally wish we could have time to spend together.’ Brock raised a brow. Now this was just getting weird. Why is Evan acting like this? His thoughts were distracted for a moment by the doorbell ringing, but he ignored it. ‘You okay?’

‘Yep! Just want to spend time with you is all’ Another ring. ‘Well I want to spend time with you too, but why are you acting weird?’ Another ring. Brock sighed, but still didn’t do anything to answer the door. He waited for the next text from Evan. Becoming more and more curious the longer Evan took. Eventually a new message popped up. ‘can you please open the door’ Brock nearly dropped his phone is surprise. What is he really here? He put his phone on the table and ran for the door, swinging it open to be greeted by a red face. “Heeey, Brock.” Evan said, nervously. “Hey.” Evan cleared his throat, “Sorry about being… Awkward… Everything has been all through off since my flight got delayed and I didn’t know how to be smooth with the door thing and-“ Evan’s sentence was interrupted by a near bone crushing hug. “It’s okay. I don’t mind… I’m just happy you’re here.” Evan smiled and returned the hug. They continued to hug for a good while, taking in each other’s presence and eventually Brock pulled back just enough to bring their lips together. Evan smiled into the kiss, feeling a bit better. They separated and Brock eagerly said, “Well, come in! Come in!” Evan nodded and grabbed his bags before Brock escorted him inside.

 

 

 

 

 

**You got the: Goof Ball Ending**

As awkward as the start was Evan and Brock had a great day. Brock made dinner while Evan silently cheered in joy as he looked over the little owl statue. It made him so unbelievably happy. After dinner they sat on the couch watching movies and cuddling.

It was a bit of a bumpy ride, but in the end they both got what they wanted because of your choices. And they are set on seeing each other in person afterwards, making their relationship even stronger. Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31637877) to comment what ending you got and see what others got.


	6. 1. Was Greeted by a Cake

It was in a nice pink box and had a big red heart made of frosting in the middle. “Got to go Brock, the door opened.” A wide smile spread across his face and was nearly brought to tears, “Evan.” Evan put his phone into his pocket, “Happy Valentine’s Day Brock.” Brock quickly brought Evan into a hug, nearly knocking the cake out of the Canadian’s hands. Evan smiled and returned the hug with his free arm. “I’m so happy you’re here.” Brock whispered. Evan pulled away and pecked Brock’s lips, “I’m sorry I took so long. Had to pick up this cake.” Brock chuckled, “I don’t care… You’re here now and that’s all I need.” Evan grabbed his bag, “Well, can I come in?” Brock eagerly nodded, “Yes! Yes! Come in!” Brock held the door open as Evan drug his bag inside. Evan looked around in surprise, “Okay… You warren’ suppose to know I was coming. I wasn’t expecting your place to be so clean when I got here.” Brock raised a brow, “Are you implying that I’m a slob?” Evan quickly shook his head, “No, no, no, no! Of course not! I just meant like the little things, like dusting and what not.” Brock playfully nudged as a way of saying, ‘I know.’ Before heading to the kitchen, “Well, are you hungry? I can make something for us real quick.” Evan nodded, “Um, sure, but can we try this cake first? Ever since I got it from the bakery I’ve been wanting to eat it. It smells really good.” Brock didn’t think about it before, being so excited by Evan standing right in front of him distracted him from the sweet smell of the freshly baked treat. “Hmm, it does smell good. Eh, why not?” Evan opened up the box as Brock grabbed a knife and two plates. “Is there a specific piece you want?” Brock asked. Evan thought about it for a moment before saying, “I’m fine with whatever.” Brock just shrugged and cut a good sized piece for Evan and himself. They made their way to the couch and ate their pieces of cake. Evan chuckled and pointed at Brock’s nose, “You got a little something right there.” Brock sighed, “I knew I should have grabbed forks.” He went to wipe it away, but Evan interrupted, “Its okay. I got it.” Brock didn’t protest, thinking that Evan was going to wipe it away with a finger or something, and was super surprised when a warm tongue swiped over his nose. He gasped and backed away, covering up his nose. His face flushed red from embarrassment. He was so surprised that Evan would do something like that. Apparently neither did Evan since his face was just as red, “Uh… Now that I think about it I probably shouldn’t have done that.” Brock nervously chuckled, “It’s- It’s fine… Heh heh… It’s fine.” They avoided eye contact for a moment and continued eating their pieces of cake. Evan eventually cleared his throat, “Um… This is not how I wanted this to start.” Brock shrugged, “It’s fine.” Then leaned his head onto Evan’s shoulder, “It wasn’t that bad… A little surprising… But… Not bad.” Evan leaned closer to him, “Okay! Good… Good.”

 

 

 

 

**You got the: Saucy Ending**

Later the two had a nice homemade dinner and talked to each all throughout. With the frosting incident still in mind they silently wondered if things could possibly go further, but were a bit too shy to ask each other at first. Eventually they both got what they wanted.

Because of the romantic dinner and full filled night Brock and Evan see each other more and more. Brock even moved into Evan’s place, having spending so much time there and growing use to the city atmosphere. Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31637877) to comment what ending you got and see what others got.


	7. 2. Was Greeted by a Bouquet

It was a small array of flower of all sorts of colors, with the main flower being roses. “Got to go Brock, the door opened.” A wide smile spread across his face and was nearly brought to tears, “Evan.” Evan put his phone into his pocket, “Happy Valentine’s Day Brock.” Brock slowly took the flowers, “They’re beautiful.” He was saying that mostly about the flowers, but at the last word he looked up at Evan and had his breath taken away. He had to admit; the Canadian looked nice in a black suit, red tie, and professionally done hair. Evan smiled shyly as Brock continued to take in the scene in front of him. His cheesy romantic side flipping out in absolute joy. Brock nearly dropped the bouquet when he reach up, grabbed Evan's collar and yanked him into a kiss. Evan grunted in surprise since he was expecting a hug first, but he didn't complain and melted into sweet bliss. When they broke apart Evan said, "Whoa... I was not expecting that." Brock was crying tears of joy, "I'm sorry! I'm just so happy!" Evan chuckled and pulled him into a hug, "I know. I am too." Evan took a step back, "Now, get dressed! We've got places to be!"

"Wait- Really?" Evan nodded, "Of course. We're going out." Brock bit his lip to keep in a squeal in delight as his mind kept repeating: Our first proper date... Our first proper date!

 

 

 

 

**You got the: Sweethearts Ending**

Even though the two were kinda embarrassed to show affection for each other in public it seemed like the rest of the world disappeared on their dinner date. Leading it to be one of their best Valentine's Days ever.

They had a great time and vowed to do it more often. Eventually leading to Evan moving into Brock's house and living happily in a small town. Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13731582/chapters/31637877) to comment what ending you got and see what others got.


	8. WCISY? Endings

Don’t forget to comment which ending you got if you can! I can’t read minds so I won’t know otherwise and can’t keep this updated! Also includes people playing from Wattpad, DeviantArt, and Tumblr.

 

**ENDINGS**

  * Goof Ball (Number of people who got this ending first: 1)
  * Saucy (Number of people who got this ending first: 0)
  * Sweethearts (Number of people who got this ending first: 2)
  * Oops (Number of people who got this ending first: 1)



 Number of people who played in total: 4

 

I hope you enjoyed this little experiment. Was going to add even more possible choice, but I started to run out of time and had to cut a few things out. ^^;

But I was thinking about possibly doing more stories like this in the future. ;)


End file.
